


The Crow

by AnnabethBlack



Category: Drawfee RPF
Genre: Crows, Gen, I'm Sorry, Mild Horror, Ominous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabethBlack/pseuds/AnnabethBlack
Summary: Julia heads to bed, safe and protected from the monster outside her window.Based on a Twitter pic "Ominous Statement Generator" posted by user @HemlockCryptid





	The Crow

Julia let her fingers trail across the smooth bumps of the painted wall, a useless habit that remained from a time when she did not remember the location of her bed once blinded by the darkness. Her bare feet sunk into the carpet, light and tentative in case of traps such as discarded pencils or unseen dog paws. There was little sound other than the howling of the wind and the occasional dripping of a tap in the distance. Sometimes the floorboards would creak underfoot but none of this caused her fear. 

She was as safe as she was alone, cocooned by the shroud of night. 

In her bedroom the curtains remained open, allowing the orange light from a nearby streetlamp to filter in. The glow was warm and cast elongated shadows through the iron bars standing between the source and the floor. Spikes, sharp and long like needles, were illuminated on both the internal and external sill, as were the rifles and ammunition that lay scattered across the desk and bedside table. Grains of crushed Alka Setzler glinted like amber in glass jars on the wooden floor beside a radiator.

She was protected as she was armed, forewarned by the fires of the past.

Julia turned and shut the door, resting her head on the wood for a moment and listening intently for any sound, but the dripping had stopped. Only the sound of her own breathing remained. Turning, Julia found herself staring out the window, waiting with bated breath for something which she prayed would not appear. Time stopped in her room but remained constant and unnerved,despite the stillness of the world, outside of Julia’s domain. Nothing moved, except for the world in the vastness of space. Satisfied, Julia paced over to her bed and dived under the covers.

She was guarded as she was alert, patient in the facade of peace.

With a toss and a turn, Julia settled under her duvet, the rustling of sheets filling her ears and blinding her eyes for only a few moments. Once comfortable, she looked for a final time out of the window, intending to shut her eyes immediately after, only to be confronted with the thing she had been waiting for. 

Past the security of her blanket, the glass, and the bars, a crow with feathers as black as the void, sat perched on the branch closest to her room. Its head was turned sideways so that it could stare into the room with a single eye, large and glassy, onyx-like and completely unforgiving. A charcoal beak glinted in the streetlight, as menacing as any blade, a clear yet unspoken threat. A single provocative  caw shattered Julia’s eardrums, though her barriers remained intact. Her skin prickled and crawled, hair standing on end as shivers ran down her spine. Her hands flew to cover her ears, causing the crow outside to grin, flashing monstrous pearly white fangs. 

Knowing better than to get up and close the curtains, Julia shrank under her covers, clutching the handle of a blade concealed under her pillow tightly with one fist. Her breathing was steady and rhythmic, her eyes squeezed shut tight. She muttered a mantra repeatedly under her breath as she prayed to be taken away by a dream.

“ **The crows cannot reach you. Prepare: they, too, have teeth.** ”


End file.
